


魔界平安夜

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 兄弟俩有一万种战斗的理由。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	魔界平安夜

魔界的月亮比人间看起来大上许多，浩浩荡荡地占据了八分之一的视野。

月光也更重，雪缎一般沉沉垂下，铺遍丘陵，填满壑谷。

他们在月下缓缓行走——更确切地说是漫步；没有必须击败的恶魔，没有亟待拯救的世界，他们毫无目的地随性踩过结霜的白草。两人肩膀那块儿的衣料相互摩擦，制造出与草叶折断相似的沙沙声。

“上次我来的时候，怎么没看到这个？”但丁朝压迫性的巨大光源扬了扬脸。

“那时候，魔界没有王。”维吉尔回答。

他们毫无缘由地站住了。但丁抬头，观察那轮庞然月面。“那之前呢？”

“有三个。”维吉尔慢慢地说，“是红色的，在那个位置。”他伸手示意。

但丁忖度片刻。“不知道要是我当魔王，天上会是什么样的。”

维吉尔微微弯起嘴角。是他最熟悉的那种笑意。“你可以打败我试试。”

于是他们拔出武器，把月光切碎。

END

他们后来发现，但丁赢了夜空也并不改变。

**Author's Note:**

> 无关知识：从地球上看，太阳和月亮的视觉大小是一样的。


End file.
